Qué le compro?
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de una personita muy especial para Genzo y no puede decidir qué regalarle, hasta que pasan las horas...Un songficoneshot cumpleañero para Lily de Wakabayashi


**Qué le compro? ****  
****by Vini A. **

Pronto será un día especial y no tengo idea de qué podré regalarle si ya muchos detallos le he dado...piensa Genzo, piensa!... y si me quito la gorra?...

Hoy en tu cumpleaños  
podría, no sé, conseguirte   
media tonelada de flores  
siete miradas distintas  
quinientos besos de sabores,  
un collar de perlas amarillas  
dos boletos para el cine  
un disco de los Rolling.

Debí haber pensado desde inicios de año, y es que entre aniversarios y regalos extracumpleañeros para estas fechas me quedó sin mucha creatividad, no estaría mal media tonelada de flores, aunque el fin de semana pasado fueron más que eso...

Un trozo de carbón  
que en menos de mil años  
será un bello diamante,  
un diente de tiburón  
una piedra lunar y hasta  
una foto de Marte recién tomada  
20 poemas de amor   
y una canción desafinada.

Ya sé! una gorra más con la leyenda de "para mi querida de su querido portero..." aunque haciendo memoria, eso le dí para el 14 de febrero, aunque podría irme por algo más interesante, y si la mancho de carbón y le digo: "nena, te ayudo a bañarte?"...mmm, no sería original, a diario nos andamos bañando al mismo tiempo... y si le compro el diente de tiburón que tanto anhela? un momento, pero si a Lily le gustan los delfínes... seguro que llego con el diente y me dice "hello con tu hello"...no, mala idea... Podría aprenderme algunos poemas, aunque siempre pasa lo mismo, a la hora de la hora termino cantándole "zazaza" y terminamos en...ejemmm...

Ciento cincuenta sueños dorados  
y un par de fantasías más terrenales  
mi bolsa de canicas, mi infancia  
y muchas felicidades.

Parece que este año pinta a que me dé por vencido...pero no! Genzo Wakabayashi nunca se rrinde! y con doble rr para que se oiga marcado que no me rindo ante nada, aunque pensar en un obsequio me resulta más dificil que parar un tiro de Tsubasa...piensa Wakabayashi, piensa... que tal si en una noche romántica, a la luz de la luna y unas cuantas velas, le digo: he de cumplirte toas las fantasías habidas y por existir e inventar en el mundo terrenal...faxme, faxme(1) y luego "muchas felicidades, juguemos a las canicas o mejor aún, al fútbol, tu eres portera y yo te anoto goooll"... mmmm, hasta ya hablo como mexicano.. O.O 

Mis manos llenas de caricias  
envueltas para regalo  
mi acta de nacimiento  
endosada a tu nombre  
y tiempo para pensarlo. 

Bueno, me agrada la idea de llevarla a cenar a un buen restaurante, quizá a alguno donde haya un trio de violines, con algo de champagne espumoso, para de ahí ir a otra parte y darle de regalo mis manos y ... caray, necesito más tiempo para pensarlo...

Ciento cincuenta sueños dorados  
y un par de fantasías más terrenales  
mi bolsa de canicas, mi infancia  
y muchas felicidades.

Me empiezo a cansar de tanto caminar, llevo horas dandole vuelta al centro comercial... y si sólo le doy un beso, un apapacho, un agazajo y un muchas felicidades?... tan complicado a veces resulta estar enamorado?

Mis manos llenas de caricias  
envueltas para regalo  
mi acta de nacimiento  
endosada a tu nombre  
y tiempo se nos ha terminado. 

reitero lo dicho, la llevaré a cenar a un lugar muy en particular, Lily, allá vamos!.  
Claro que iremos a cenar después de darle "mi regalo", así llegamos con mucha hambre... esto nadie más que yo se lo consigo y podría decirle estas palabras:  
Hoy en tu cumpleaños  
podría conseguir  
todo lo que tengo y soy para ti  
y todo lo que venga  
a cambio de qué, no sé  
algo se nos ocurrirá. 

---  
Pues Feliz Cumpleaños Lily, que la pases bien y ojalá te haya gustado el regalo de Genzo xD.

**Dos notas: **  
1.- "faxme, faxme" un término que lo usan de cortina en un programa de radio de acá de GDL.  
2.- Cumpleaños, interpreta Fernando Delgadillo.  
p.d 3.- sé que no es nada romantico, pero espero hayas sacado una pequeña sonrisa siempre y cuando lo hayas leído.  
Hasta luego y un abrazo.


End file.
